


Love and Honor

by aShroudOfSilk



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aShroudOfSilk/pseuds/aShroudOfSilk
Summary: Xander thinks Corrin died and has a bit of a breakdown
Relationships: Marx | Xander/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Love and Honor

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberty with their development and relationship, kinda imagining it's something closer to how it should be later in the game after most of their supports, except the story takes place during events that would be the prologue, for the sake of telling it how I wanted to. Also sorry for bad formatting, didn't spend as much time going back over it as I would've liked.

Xander stared at the bright crimson pooling underneath the Hoshidans. It contrasted well against the dull stone, he thought. Camilla was not one to relent, especially where Corrin is involved. Despite the Bottomless Canyon serving as the border between the two nations, it shared much more in common with the worst of Nohr. Dead trees, dead earth, and a dead sky. 

“I’m leaving Niles to watch the fort.” Leo spoke, bringing his horse up next to his brothers

“He will see if the Hoshidans respond within the day, and how.”

“This will bring more than retaliation.” Xander began “This is a prelude to war. The beginning of father’s aggression.”

“Well, this is what we’ve been raised for. Having second thoughts all of a sudden?”

“I just hope they’re ready.” A small knot of tension was forming in Xander’s gut.

“Well Corrin certainly showed she can take care of herself today. And Elise? I doubt Camilla would let her out of her sight.” Leo looked upon the dead Hoshidans. “And mercy on any who would beget her fury.”

“You’re right, I just have this strange feeling.”

_“I just need to know she’s prepared.”_ Xander thought. _“I’ve done so much to train her, I just hope it was enough. I suppose today was a good test, real experience. But were she to falter, even for a moment, would it not have been the fault of my training? Nevertheless, I must believe she is prepared. She has an arm almost as strong as her heart. Any time we may have when we return, I will see that she is more than ready.”_

“Sure you aren’t just worried of tripping into the canyon and falling forever? You would have plenty of time to worry then. Let us get back, lest we be late and draw father’s ire.”

Together they returned to Nohr’s side of the Bottomless Canyon. There Xander heard a strange thud, and what he could swear was the distant clang of metal against metal.

“Go on ahead.” He said. “I’ll look into this myself. Ensure no Hoshidans crossed over to this side behind our backs.”

“Investigate every squirrel on the way home and you won’t return by the new year.”

Xander followed what he believed was the sounds source, ignoring his brother’s jests. He first came upon a trail of blood, a dagger laying amidst a pool. The blood lead in one direction towards the canyon. To where a bridge once was now collapsed from this side. The other lead into a thicket of dead trees, the trail eventually forming into a bloody left footprint.

The knot in Xander’s gut was much more noticeable now. Reaching a clearing in the trees, he found the source. A man, much to elegantly dressed for this environment, lay against a large tree, pale and motionless.

“Jakob!” Xander’s shout fell on no ears but the killers. The man towered above Jakob, dislodged his axe from the poor boy’s body, and turned to face the crown prince. The killer was a brutish hulk of a man. He wore a savage mess of patchwork armor stolen from a dozen battlefields and bore all the accoutrement of a thug. His head was free of hair save a single stripe of red across his chin.

“Hans.” Xander spoke much softer now. An attempt at containing his fury. A mix of rage and horror swirled about him now.

“Milord prince” Hans spoke, sporting a devilish grin that revealed his rotting maw. “good of you to arrive but you’re a bit late. I just got done dispatching this Hoshidan spy. Saw him conspiring with some of the ones that survived the battle.”

Xander ignored the words, he knew Hans was a man of lies and blood. Instead he listened to Hans’ movements, as minor as they were. He stood ready to defend himself. His hand shook from how hard he kept his grip. And his left leg, running with his own blood.

Following the stream to its source, the breeze was just enough to push the mans skirt to reveal the wound. The flesh around it an unnatural purplish black. Hans’ lies burned away from Xander’s mind.

Without thinking Xander had drawn Siegfried just the perfect distance away from Hans as he had practiced innumerable times. Just far enough that the wounded man couldn’t reach him before he could react, and close enough that Xander could be upon him before he could even think to defend himself.

Xander knew that wound too well. Only Corrin’s new gift, Ganglari, could make wounds like that. And the placement of the wound Xander knew even greater. It was evidence of a move he had performed on countless of his foes. A two-part strike to disable an opponent’s leg and sword arm. A move he had just taught Corrin not more than a week or two ago. The knot in Xander’s gut nearly overwhelmed him, but in that instant, it became a raging flame.

“Where is Corrin.” Xander demanded in an imperious tone. Barely concealing his fury.

“On the road to Windmire.” Xander wished it were true. All he wanted was to believe those words. To turn north and meet her back home. He would turn back time to the nights he would stay with Corrin, kiss her goodnight, and then train until dawn broke. Even if it meant losing these last few, short weeks. Before he’d realized what, he felt, before they had come to know each other well. Before then, there would still be a chance. But today, now, it was too much. He could not be alone again. 

“If you hurry now you might-“ Hans was interrupted by a dagger placed well into his upper arm. Xander had lifted Jakob’s throwing knife from the blood trail and waited for the perfect moment.

In the next instant, Xander was upon him, trampling Hans to the ground underfoot his horse. Hans struggled to get up. Before rising completely Xander had dismounted and struck him in the same wound Ganglari had made earlier, and another across his sword arm. Hans felt the muscles in his arm tense then go limp all at once and his axe slipped from his grasp.

“The same move” Hans laughed leaning back against a tree, the spitting image of his recent victim. “The very same one you used those years ago when you arrested me. The same she tried. But I saw it coming. She was sloppy and slow. Can hardly believe she could stand against that tiny garrison.”

“I should’ve killed you then.” Xander growled.

“They say the canyon is bottomless.” Hans continued, ignoring Xander’s interruption. “You might be able to catch her and fall forever. Unless she became a smear on the side of the canyon.”

“Enough!” Xander screamed a guttural scream and ended Hans swiftly. Siegfried shook in his hand as he walked to the edge of the canyon.

“Corrin!” He yelled, straining his throat.

He collapsed to his knees. The anger and adrenaline fading quickly to be replaced by the knot again. That stressful feeling was overwhelming and all encompassing. He felt like throwing up. Scarcely had he felt like this. The only times in recent memory would be on the nights he’d argue with his father. The days Garon would bloody Xander’s heart.

_“Father. It was his orders, his demands that Hans would’ve killed them, killed her. Wouldn’t have done something to upset him, Hans owes him his freedom. But why? Ever since she was brought to Krakenburg things haven’t been right. Is it about the prisoners? Then it should have been upon me for letting them go in the end. She did what he asked her, then why must she die? Unless her death would become a rallying cry for war.”_

Xander’s head swirled. It took him long to rise and mount his steed. Longer still until he had the composure to ride swiftly home. He took the less traveled paths. He wanted to go home but he could not face his kin, not yet.

During the travel thoughts swelled his mind again. If this was not the last straw, then what would be? How many stains must he bear? Should Garon’s word be final, or was there something better to be done for Nohr?

Hardly resting Xander finally crested the last hill that brought him to gaze upon the ringed city of Windmire. Vast and menacing with the unconquered Castle Krakenburg at the center. But Xander didn’t stop there. He traveled past, continuing north to the old Northern Fortress whose name had been lost to time. Standing proud since the time of the first dragons.

He thought she might be there. Waiting for him as she always was. He thought it could’ve been a terrible dream. That he could tell her again, stories of his exploits. The wonderful tales of great heroes past. Those of the unbroken line of legendary swordsmen that bore Siegfried.

But her room was empty and clean. Far too clean. There had been no sign of anyone living here for far too long. He sat atop her bed, as he had for so many years prior. All those memories flooded at once. Tales of an oddly brighter time. He didn’t realize when the first tears came. He was lost in thought. It had been an awfully long time since last this happened. He can’t quite remember when.

He clutched her old pillow to his face. It still faintly smelled of her. She’d wash her hair with the same thing Camilla used to use when she was younger. Corrin couldn’t get enough of it.

“I’m so sorry my little princess.”

Exhausted, he could’ve passed out then and there, but there was a ritual to complete. He dragged himself to the spot he would practice so many nights, not far from Corrin’s room. So many nights spent alone, lost within his own mind. There weren’t supposed to be any more of those, yet here he was.

He’d brought with him a small arsenal, a lance and several throwing axes. Were he to do something crazy, he would need to be prepared. So he began. At first the familiar practiced rhythm. Going through the basic motions, training every muscle. Soon he came to Siegfried, and his mood had flipped.

Something would have to be done about his father sooner or later. Maybe if he could confront him now then things might change. Maybe he would have to be ready to be king. Maybe the people would despise him for this. Maybe, if he only had done something sooner, when the warnings first appeared, then she would be there beside him in this moment. He swung his blade like those nights he argued with his father. Full of violence and wrath. He looked like a beast carving the air.

“Xander!” A voice broke out “You know we’ve been looking everywhere for you?” It was Leo. “Do you know how worried you made Elise?”

“Leo, I-“

“They found her, in Hoshido”

“What?”

“Corrin. She’s been seen among the Hoshidan royal family.”

The army of Nohr marched to Hoshido with Xander at its head. Upon the plains of Hoshido they met. Xander strode forth, to meet with their commander, and there he was greeted with he greatest relief of his life.

“Corrin! You’re truly alive! Are you unharmed?”

“Yes Xander, thank you.” She gave a pensive smile. “But what are you doing?”

“Father has declared war. We can end this swiftly, here and now. And I-“ He choked up. “I came here for you.”

“Corrin, don’t listen.” A man dressed in crimson armor spoke beside Corrin.

“Ryoma, please. Withdraw. Avoid unnecessary bloodshed today. I need to return to my family.”

“Corrin.” Ryoma’s face twisted with agony. “You don’t mean that no. You can’t. Have you not seen what they’ve done! What they did to our mother!”

“In my heart I know it’s right, I cannot abandon them. It pains me to do so, but I must. I know what Nohr has done, I know they can’t be forgiven. But it isn’t my brothers and sisters fault. I’m sorry.”

Xander felt ecstatic. A greater feeling than he had ever felt, knowing she was alive, and that she would return to them. Return to him.

“I can’t let this happen.” Ryoma drew his katana, magnificent and gold inlaid, brimming with lightning. “I will not surrender today.” Ryoma faced Xander. “Do you know what your father has tried to do? He would’ve murdered Corrin. If not for my mother’s sacrifice, she wouldn’t be here. You’re father-“

“I know.” Xander interrupted. “I will not let him, or anyone, harm her ever again.” The fury returned. “Withdraw. Listen to Corrins wisdom. Or I shall settle this matter and be done with it.” His grip on his lance tightened.

Xander barely saw Ryoma move, but as he swiped the air a wave of lightning surged forth from his blade. Xander’s horse, however, was on edge and jumped at the first sign of an attack. Just barely dodging the strike from this far. And with that, the melee began. Xander rallied himself and gave his orders before looking back at Corrin. The sight of her locking blades with Ryoma filled him with fury, and a little pride he couldn’t acknowledge until after.

He charged, breaking a line of Hoshidans alongside Peri, leaving his lance embedded in one of the troops. He left his retainer back to cover when he and Corrin would make their retreat from the backlines.

Closer now to Corrin, he saw a pegasus break off from the battle overhead and rapidly descend to her.

“Corrin! Above you!” Xander shouted, throwing an axe at Ryoma who pirouetted from Corrin and deflected the axe with his blade. This gave Corrin the chance to make space from her opponent and turn her attention on the pegasus. The pegasus struck the earth, leaving a small crater around each hoof and sending dirt and mud flying. It’s ride, a woman with short fiery hair plunged her naginata after Corrin.

Corrin sidestepped, and grabbed the shaft of the weapon, pulling it down and deep into the mud. In the moment the woman attempted to dislodge her weapon from earth, Corrin took several steps upon the shaft of the weapon, leaped, and delivered a fierce kick, dismounting the rider and sending her into the mud.

Wings sprouted from Corrin’s back, assisting her in her flight and descent, receding back into her form as she approached Ryoma.

“Enough!” She shouted. “Enough bloodshed, let us part now and avoid any more this day.”

Ryoma, enraged by events surrounding him, took an offensive stance. Again he heard the air being cleft by axe, again did he turn and deflect with no issue. And again, did he unleash lightning upon his foe, this time much closer, much harder to dodge. The horse of Xander was engulfed in it. It struggled to keep going. But the rider was gone.

Ryoma’s eyes had only a moment to wander to see the elbow connecting with his nose. Xander had rolled off the horse and rushed Ryoma when he recovered. Ryoma hit the mud raising his arms in defence. But Xander continued past.

He rushed Corrin, lifting her with both arms over his shoulder. Whistled for his horse and mounted the poor injured thing.

“I’ll treat you well when we’re free of this.” He said to his steed, exasperated.

“Me or the horse?” Corrin laughed. Xander smiled, it had been so long since she was in his grasp.

They returned to their side of the field. Hoshido had been routed. Nohr had one. Xander was still atop his horse, holding Corrin close. She was situated in front and facing him on the saddle. He didn’t look at her, he just kept her clutched against him, whispering into her ear. He found comfort in the smell of her hair.

“I thought you were dead. I was so worried. I’m so, so happy you’re safe. We have a lot to discuss, and a lot more to do. But before that.”

He let his grip lessen and looked her in the eyes. The eyes of the woman he loved.

“I’d just like to spend a moment with you, my little princess.”


End file.
